


Just Ten Minutes [Kiyoyachi | Haikyuu!!]

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kiyoyachi Week, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoyachi coffee shop AU! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ten Minutes [Kiyoyachi | Haikyuu!!]

Kiyoko was staring at the pages of her book with an intensity she usually reserved for volleyball games. She nearly jumped when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. A cute, short girl with large brown eyes was looking at her. She was wearing the coffee shop uniform, which looked awful on most people, but accentuated her slim figure and her lively eyes. Her blond hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Kiyoko smiled at her.

'Yes?', she asked. Her voice sounded friendly but also a bit confused. 

'Excuse me, but I have to close down the shop. If you don't mind, would you please leave in about five minutes?' The girl seemed nervous about asking her to leave. She had a soft blush on her cheeks and was fidgeting with her silver necklace. Kiyoko bit her lip. Her book was almost finished, and the main character was in deep trouble right now. She really wanted to finish it, but it would take her at least another ten minutes.

'I'm almost done here, but do you mind if I stay for another fifteen minutes? I promise I won't take too long. I'll buy you a coffee and you can just sit here with me if you want to. I can help you close up the shop afterwards!'

She obviously hesitated. All her coworkers were already gone, so she guessed there was no harm in staying a little longer. Besides, she thought, the girl looked amazing when she read. She'd already been studying her during her shift. The black haired girl had a certain pointed focus about her. You couldn't do anything else than look at her.

'Please, Yachi?', Kiyoko added, looking at the name tag on her shirt. Yachi's blush intensified at the sound of her name. She nodded. 'All right, no problem.'  
Kiyoko sighed in relief and smiled broadly at her. 'Thank you!'

'N-no problem!', Yachi repeated and hurried away to hide behind the counter. Oh boy, why the hell had she ever thought that this job was suited for her. She had to interact with pretty girls daily. Which basically meant that she got a minor heart attack at least once a day.  
She gathered her courage and made herself a cup of coffee.

The girl had clearly invited her to sit with her. Since there was nobody else in the shop, it would look a bit awkward to stay away from her after her invitation. Yachi took a deep breath and managed to not faint on the spot. Quite the feat.  
She grabbed another cup of coffee for the girl and sat down across from her.

Kiyoko briefly looked up from her book and thanked her for the coffee. She went back to reading. Yachi was grateful for it, because that meant she couldn't see her gaping at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Yachi fidgeted with her cup of coffee and tried her best to not make a fool out of herself.

Exactly ten minuted later Kiyoko closed her book with a soft sigh. The sound made Yachi look up from her cup.  
She didn't want the girl to leave anymore.  
'So, was it a nice book?'  
Kiyoko looked surprised at the question. She hadn't expected Yachi to make conversation, but she certainly didn't mind.

'Yes, very.', she said with a gentle smile. 'The protagonist kind of reminds me of you, actually. The same pretty hair, the same soft eyes, and the same cute personality.'

Yachi felt her heart stop for a while. That was flirting, right? Had she really understood the girl correctly?  
Before she could embarras herself by saying anything back, Kiyoko spoke again.

'How much do I need to pay for the coffee? The one you drank is also on me, as promised.' Yachi shook her head and tried to convince her that she really didn't need to pay for her, but she insisted.

'It wouldn't be fair to make you work longer without any extras.'  
'No, really. Talking to you is already an extra on its own.'

She felt the blood rushing to her face. Yachi hadn't been thinking at all when those words escaped her lips. Kiyoko looked at her, obviously pleased. 'Okay then. I've got another idea. How about I pay you back by taking you on a date?'

"A date? Like, romantically?', Yachi said. She was completely stunned. This was the first time a gorgeous girl like this asked her out. She didn't know what to do, but finally she regained her voice and agreed happily.

Kiyoko wrote down her number and handed it to her with a smile. She winked at Yachi and walked out of the shop, her bag in one hand and a new cup of coffee in the other.

Yachi sat down and let herself process Kiyoko's existence. It would take a lot of coffee and caffeine to get her as nervous as this, but she couldn't be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I don't have much experience with writing, so any and all opinions are very much appreciated!


End file.
